


Shooting Stars

by QuimeraTheTraveler



Series: Open Eyes, Cold Mind, Warm Heart [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, expansion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimeraTheTraveler/pseuds/QuimeraTheTraveler
Summary: An expansion fic for my fic Ducky, with stories from before, while and after the Clone Wars.There will be chapters expandind the relationships between OCs, between OCs and canon characters, and between canon characters within this AUI'll add characters and tags as I goChapters titles will be the names of the main characters of the chapter so you can decide what interests you.Probably also enjoyable if you haven't read the main fic as crack interactions or one-shots
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Eyes, Cold Mind, Warm Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Lian and Sol  I

**Author's Note:**

> Sol's arrival to Earth, from Lian's point of view

It had been an especially good day.

Lian had woken up later than usual, feeling refreshed and with a new kind of energy buzzing inside her, something like… anticipation.

For what; she didn’t know.

So with this strange eagerness, Lian Luna went through her morning routine: dressing up, pulling her long black hair in a high ponytail and preparing breakfast. She lived alone. It didn’t bother her: in fact, she was quite thrilled about it. She had always felt cooped up in her parent’s house, and their relationship always had been… strained. And when she finally left to carry on her studies on rocket engineering, she knew she wouldn’t go back if she could help it.

And she could, so there she was: with her very own house!

Lian used to morning to go out shopping, picking even more stuff that she had written down in her list, and hummed to herself in surprise when she found herself pushing a chicken to fit in the fridge.

She always had more than enough room in her fridge…

Weird, a bit inconvenient, but she shrugged it off. She would and up eating everything anyways.

So Lian slapped the fridge closed, and gathered her things review some calculations before heading to her scheduled meeting.

It was long, and pretty boring; mostly because the high-ups were morons. Not the Heads of Department, no; the even-higher-ups, the guys who put the money because they barely had any brain; and they were _still_ trying to rat out of purchasing the _good_ materials.

Changing the expected materials meant that new calculations would be needed.

Meaning that Lian would have to do all of her work _all over again_.

Luckily, they managed to talk them down with sweet words and a slight touch of gaslighting. As long as they could build a safe space station, who cared that the owners of it didn’t really know what were they agreeing to?

That strange anticipation she had woken up to didn’t fade a bit, even after four hours of meeting. Lian hummed at herself, very pleased. If this could go on for the rest of her life, she wouldn’t complain.

Stepping out of her car, she took a moment to feel the salty breeze of the evening brush against her skin. The air was pleasantly fresh at this time, and the sky was breathtakingly clear. The first, brighter stars were already starting to twinkle above her head.

She knew what she would be doing tonight.

She waltzed inside and set to prepare some sandwiches.

It wasn’t long before she was packing it in her backpack, along with a large canteen of water and another with warm coffee, and getting a firm hold on the bad where she stored her telescope before taking the short walk to the beach.

Lian spread a towel on the sand, at a safe distance from the ever-returning waves; and settled down to get the telescope ready. As she ate, some passers-by approached and politely asked to take a look: people she was still getting to know; since she had also left her childhood’s neighbours behind.

Long after they left, well past midnight, Lian was still there, staring up at the Milky Way.

Someday. Someday, the space station she was helping build would be ready, and she would get a working place up there.

She would get to be among the stars.

With a satisfied smile, the future clear, and that extra energy still buzzing pleasantly inside her, she sat up to take another peek through the telescope.

She knew the sky like the back of her hand. Had been in love with it since she had seen a star explode at age twelve. Nobody had believed her, but she had the moment engraved in her retinas. The way the star shone brighter for a second, before dimming and expanding again, a discoidal pulse of light surging outwards from it before the light faded forever.

That star had died millions of years ago. And still, she had witnessed its death. Sometimes, she still looked up at the empty space it had left.

But today, when she looked at the black space, there was a light in it.

Lian frowned. That wasn’t supposed to be there. Stars don’t pop into existence like that…

Ah, wait. The light wasn’t static. It was losing altitude steadily. Must be a plane.

A plane that was now quickly losing altitude over the West Philippines Sea.

Ah.

Ah, SHIT!

The ship seemed to touch down on the horizon, a white speck bouncing off the dark water. It was coming towards her, but Lian had no reliable way to know its speed or size, so she just stood there: frozen on her feet, ready to run if the danger made itself clear.

Luckily, the ship slowed to a halt a good distance away from the shore.

Unluckily, the ship slowed to a halt _a good distance away_ from the shore.

“Aw, shit”, she blurted out, wincing at the whole situation.

What should—What should she do?! Call emergencies? Now that the thing was closer, it was clear it wasn’t a plane. To small for that, and it didn’t have the external lights planes had. Even the light it did have had something different about it.

She _should_ call emergencies. Let professionals handle this.

 _Yes, that seems like the clever thing to do_ , she thought to herself, as she stole a boat from the small harbour adjacent to the beach and rowed.

 _I’m not stealing it_ , was her next thought. _I’ll put it back as soon as I’m done._

The anticipation in her chest felt suddenly accomplished.

Lian turned on the flashlights she found on the boat and kept rowing, glancing over her shoulder often to make sure the current wasn’t steering her away. The further away she went from the shore, the rougher the waves were. In her fight to keep the boat under control, it took her some time to notice that the unknown ship was sinking faster and faster, and she still had a noticeable distance to cross.

Cursing through clenched teeth, she rowed with all her might; when finally a loud _blop_ noise made her drop the rows and turn around, searching madly with the most potent flashlight in her stolen transport, zigzagging across the black water only to find that it had sunk completely.

Dread started to pool in her stomach, but something had caught her eye among the black waves and she finally spotted it again: what appeared to be white armour, being swallowed by the water.

“FUCK!”, she swore, and dropped everything to throw herself into the water.

Damn, she didn’t know it could be _that_ dark outside the Mariana Trench.

Still, the moon was full that night. That was probably the only thing that allowed enough light to catch on the white armour of the person sinking down; enough for Lian to know where to go.

Whoever they were, they had noticed her. She kicked in an effort to go deeper, and reached out with a hand. They were still out of her range, and her lungs were starting to feel compressed; if she didn’t manage to reach them in less than two kicks—

They reached out weakly.

Weakly, but enough.

With one more kick and an undulation of her whole body, she managed to catch their wrist and yank them up, securing an arm around their chest before going for the surface.

The person in her arms broke into a coughing fit, and Lian could have fainted of relief. Not that it was a good moment to do so, so she secured her grip once again and started dragging them towards the boat before the currents made it drift off. Panting, she threw their arms over the edge and prodded them a bit to make sure they were holding on before hauling herself into the boat and pulling them in too.

The man (or so it seemed) collapsed at the bottom of it, still coughing and breathing laboriously. Lian was panting herself, but picked up the canteen she had brought and gently slid her hand between his shoulder blades, propping him up and offering her the uncapped bottle.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but leaned his head forward so his lips would meet the edge of the recipient, and Lian tilted it slightly so he could get tiny sips. She rubbed his back soothingly as his coughing eased.

_Hm. Okay. Time for introductions, I guess._

“Who are you? Where are you from?”

He squinted at her, and said something in a language she had never heard.

Okay, so he didn’t speak Tagalog. No problem.

She asked the same question in Spanish:

“¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde eres?”

He shook his head sorrowfully.

Okay, slight problem.

She tried in English.

Again, he shook his head, eyes dropping with exhaustion.

Okay, moderate-to-grave problem.

She gripped his shoulder, to keep him from passing out and to get his attention.

He blinked at her, clearly making an effort.

“Lian”, she introduced herself, patting her chest in a way she hoped was clear. “Lian Luna.”

And she pointed at him.

He did nothing for an eternal second, and she was starting to dread how hard communication was going to be if they didn’t even have gestures in common, but then he perked up, sluggishly bringing his hand to his chest.

“Sol”, he said.

She waited for him to go on, but his head dropped again, so she took pity and gently guided him to lie down as comfortably as possible.

Lian huffed a tired exhale, took a hold of the rows and set course back to shore.

As planned, she left the boat where she found it, and then she had to prod at Sol until he woke up.

The man blinked up at her, utterly miserable.

“I know, I know”, she hoped her tone was soothing enough to get the message through as she got a hold of his arm. “Come on. You can’t sleep here.”

Sol coughed a bit more, but manoeuvred his arms to shakily push himself upright. Lian didn’t release the hold on his upper arm, guiding him to where she had abandoned her things and hurrying to gather everything as Sol swayed in place before sliding back under his arm and starting the walk back to her house.

“Come on. It’s not far, and a fluffy couch will beat a wooden boat anytime, am I right?”

The question fell on deaf ears, but he seemed to redouble his efforts to keep up with her, even when he looked about to faint.

The sight of her house had never brought so much relief.

She manoeuvred him inside and went straight for the couch, guiding him to drop heavily on it and help him lie down.

Sol wheezed in relief between pants.

Lian hurried to put down everything else before picking up her canteen and bringing it back to him, nudging the exhausted man again so he would drink some more.

When that was done, she took a moment to look his armour up and down. She patted around, looking for a way to get it off of him. She had never tried it, but she was pretty sure sleeping in armour was _very_ uncomfortable; fluffy couch or not.

He must have caught up on her intentions, because he reached up and undid the clasps on his shoulders. Lian carefully took the pieces from him and settled them on the floor before moving to remove his boots. When she went back to him, he whined, a pleading look in his weary eyes, and she frowned, wondering what was wrong; when he wriggled a bit in pace, and she saw the armour piece peaking out from under his back.

“Oh. Alright, just let me—”

She slid an arm under his shoulders and pulled him up a bit while she slipped the armour away with her free hand.

Sol let out a relieved whimper, and passed out.

“Yeah. We weren’t really going to talk about this now, were we?”, Lian smirked to herself as a coping mechanism.

She rearranged the pillows so he would be more comfortable, unfolded an extra blanket from a closet and spread it over him, gently tucking it around him.

With all done, she was left standing there.

Well. What now?


	2. Echo and Fives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Echo's rescue from the Techno Union and stay at The Unruly.  
> Second part set after the war

[Link to my OCs list!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264822/chapters/47359075)

Fives pawed the door to their private door open, stepping aside to let Echo in first. With a tired, heavy sigh, he made a last effort to move his prosthetic legs, and promptly dropped on one of the beds as Fives milled around; putting down their things and exploring the place.

With Kix’s suggestion, General Skywalker had offered them to stay in one of the unused officer cabins while Echo recovered from his abduction and trauma. He was still coming to terms with his new body, and the brothers who had helped take care of him while aboard _The Unruly_ had thought the lack of privacy of the barracks could set him on edge.

Fives had been the one to ask Echo his opinion about it, and after some thinking on the subject, he had decided to accept as long as he wasn’t alone there.

Of course Fives was staying with him. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We have a mini-fridge!”, Fives piped up, an excited smile on his face. “Do you know what that means?!”, he turned to his brother.

“Rations and contraband will last longer?”, Echo huffed a laugh, weakly shrugging.

Damn: the hoodie he had been given was so warm and soft that he could fall asleep in it.

“Even better! We can have _cold_ booze!”

“…I don’t think I’m allowed to drink alcohol yet.”

“Then it will be cold for sure when the time to celebrate comes!”, Fives smiled wider, but he noticed that his attempts to cheer Echo up weren’t really working.

He just sat there, gaze distant and lost somewhere on the floor.

“Hey…”, he called softly, going to sit by his side and sliding an arm around his shoulders.

Force, sometimes he still couldn’t believe it.

Echo was there.

Echo was _back_.

“What is it?”, he asked with the same low voice, gently rubbing his batchmate’s shoulder.

He knew having him back didn’t mean everything could go back to being like old times. He knew it was going to be a long road before Echo felt like himself again. But on his life and everyone and everything he loved: he would be there for Echo no matter what.

“…A quickie”, Echo blurted out.

Fives had been so ready to give one of his best pep talks ever, and now he could only stare at his brother with nothing but confusion.

“What…?”

“That’s what my life is worth”, he huffed, a hysteric smile flashing on his face. “A quickie.”

“What?!”, Fives blurted out again, face wrinkled in almost physical pain at the lack of sense of the whole situation.

“I—I talked to Dani, some time ago. I—I asked her how she found me”, he licked his lips, and his shoulders jumped with another dry laugh. “She went to meet her contact, she had _sex_ with them and then they told her where I was.”

“ _Shit_ ”, Fives said with great feeling, eyes going wide. “Was she—?!”

“More than okay with that, for what she told me.”

“ _Damn_. Maybe… maybe she’s just _that_ good. I don’t know how to quantify the value of sex but—You know what? This will take us nowhere. I’m just glad we could get you back without becoming traitors to the Republic”, he patted Echo’s shoulder.

“Yeah”, he sighed. “Maybe… Maybe I’ll ask her someday who it was. I ought to thank them.”

“—and that’s why we’re asking”, Echo completed Fives’ recall, doing an honestly great work of being professional about it.

Dani, on the other hand, choked on her soda.

Naai’na’ra patted her back, holding back laughter.

“Tito Echo, nooooo!”, she practically whined when she was able to breathe again. “It wasn’t like that!”

“It wasn’t?”, he raised an eyebrow. “But you told me—”

“Well, I did! But with Naai, not a stranger!”, the woman gestured to her girlfriend, who gave a cocky wave with her clawed hand.

“Oh…”

“Also, I might have panicked on the spot?”, Luna went on, shrugging meekly. “I couldn’t just go: ah, don’t worry about that! My significant other is a Separatist, so while I met with her I asked her to look for you, but the info didn’t come around until I met with Slick, another Separatist General; who I didn’t kill because I’m working with them! Yay!”, she gestured goofily.

“Oh my god…”, Fives turned slowly to Echo, smirking.

“Ah, geez…”, he exhaled, but seemed relieved.

“…I guess it was a poor choice, now that you mention it”, Dani suddenly looked guilty, scratching nervously at the shortest part of her hair. “Should have come up with something more… tactful.”

“See, Echo?”, Fives smacked his brother’s back so hard that he surged forwards. “Your life is not worth a quickie!”

“It was soft, sweet love”, Naai’na’ra provided, nodding to herself.

Fives turned to Echo again, and the other looked up, resigned to Fives’ teasing smile; but instead of that, he was met with warmth.

“Your life is worth soft, sweet love.”


	3. Fives and Dani/Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives discovers the zodiac

“Why do you _barely_ explain your plans to others before carrying them on?”, Fives asked, out of curiosity and mild annoyance.

Ducky did have this bad habit of having ideas and running off to make them happen without giving more details than necessary.

“It’s not my fault! I’m an Aries!”, Dani said her mock excuse and snickered about it for a moment before she took a deep breath and thought about that. “I don’t know. I guess I get too excited, and most of my plans are time-critical. Call me out if I do it again, yeah?”

The pair was lounging in a small room with couches, both reading off their own datapads. Fives was dutifully reading a document that Dani had written with the stuff she remembered from Earth: culture, political climate, weather info… After so many years ago, everything would probably be outdated, but at least they had some background to work from.

Fives sat on the couch with his feet resting on a low table, while Ducky was lying down with her legs over his lap.

“What’s an ‘Aries’?”, he asked, leaving his datapad for a moment to look at her.

“Hm”, she let the arm holding her ‘pad fall to the floor so he could see her face. “It’s one of the signs of the zodiac. There’s twelve or thirteen, depending on who you ask. You are assigned your sign for what constellation you have been born under; and that’s supposed to be an indicative of how your personality is going to be and who you’ll get along with. There’s even a thing called horoscope where some guy writes what will happen to you during the day, or the week, or the month; but if you ask me that’s totally made up. The joke is that I’m giving a very poor excuse and I know it.”

“And the other signs?”

“Uh, there’s Geminis, which is represented by twins. Sagittarius is a centaur. Aquarius is plain water. Pisces is two fishes. Virgo is a woman. Capricorn is half goat half fish. Taurus is a bovine, usually a bull. Uh… Ofiuco is the thirteenth I mentioned. It’s a snake, I think. Cancer is a crab. Hm… There’s Leo. There’s Libra—”

“What’s Aries?”

“Aries is a—“, she hushed, searching for the word in Basic in her mind. She _knew_ there were alternatives for the term that pounded in her head, but her brain insisted that she took the one that it was offering. She glanced at Fives, who was awaiting her answer. He frowned at her, noticing that something was up. Keen as always. “…Aries is a tup”, she finally said.

“Oh”, was all he said, eyes sliding to his lap.

Dani folded her legs and sat up, looking at Fives with worried eyes.

Tup’s death had been so sudden, and in the middle of lots of other things going on. When everything had calmed down, all that had remained was the void his snuffled-out presence had left.

Fives chuckled, startling Ducky out of her thoughts.

“Tup _would_ have been an Aries”, he looked up to grin at her.

She smiled back.

“I bet ya”, she nodded.

“Can _I_ be an Aries?”, Fives asked, perking up in interest and excitement.

“That’s not how—“, she grimaced, but cut herself out. “You know what? Give me a moment.”

She picked up her datapad again and build a grid, eyebrows joined in concentration as she constructed a partial calendar. Dani checked that she hadn’t messed up which months had 30 days and which had 31 before turning the screen to Fives.

“Choose one of these days to be your birthday, and you’ll officially be an Aries!”, she beamed.

“I, uh—“, Fives blinked in surprise before zeroing in on the screen. “This one”, he tapped the datapad.

Dani turned it around to see that he had chosen the 8th of April.

“Neat.”

“…Thank you.”

She looked up from the tablet at his subdued tone.

“Hm?”

“I… I’ve wanted something to remember Tup by for some time, now. This will do it”, he smiled to himself, eyes drifting to his lap.

“You could get an Aries tattoo, too”, Dani suggested.

He looked up, frowning.

“I’m not sure I want a WHOLE tup on my skin…”

“No, no; there’s like, simplified signs. Look, Aries’ is like… this”, she drew the approximation and turned the device again to show it to Fives. “I think it’s modest, but also… I don’t know? It just seems very obvious to me that it represents a tup. If you like it.”

Fives took the datapad, studying the drawing.

“Thank you”, he breathed out, looking up at her.

Dani spread her arms a bit, offering a hug. The man huffed a laugh and accepted it, hugging his niece close. She melted on his shoulder, enjoying his presence.

Her brain nagged her about something, so she checked her phone.

Her eyes went wide, and she pulled a bit to request being let out of the embrace.

Fives eased up on her. She was still staring at her phone’s screen, assessing.

“Something happened?”

“Huh? No. I just realized your birthday is _tomorrow_ sooooo… I should go. To tell people. And do things”, she blurted out as she picked her things up and stepping away with playful stiffness. “I might have already got you a present but there’s more to birthdays than that! So I’m just gonna—You know?”

She pointed at the door with a thumb, her expression a mix of mischievousness and anxiety and amusement.

“Dani, I’ve never had—”

“First time, wiiiiiiiii!!!!”, she shouted.

And bailed out.


	4. Wolffe and Dani/Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting the Wolfpack watch a werewolf movie was a mistake.

“No”, Dani deadpanned again.

It wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Please”, Wolffe Koon-Luna had the audacity to ask again with a straight face. “Just tell us where they live!”

“Please!”

“Come on!”

More pleads raised among the small but still overwhelming part of the Wolfpack.

“Guys”, she sighed with exasperation, swivelling on the chair she had been helping Aleluia with his learning to face them. “I’m not taking you to the woods so you can be bitten by a werewolf and contract supernatural rabies just because you’re VERY into wolf roleplaying!”

“PLEEEEEEASE!”

“What’s it to you?!”

“Booooooooooo!!!!!!!!”

“But it would be SO cool!!”

“Didn’t know you joined the ‘No Fun Allowed’ Club!!!”

“WEREWOLVES AREN’T EVEN REAL!!!!”, she snapped, about to cry-laugh at the absurdity of it all.

A shocked silence flooded the room. Dani sighed, relieved that the ruckus had died down. Wolffe looked heartbroken, even.

“Liar!”, Comet piped up with childish anger. “We’ve seen the footage!”

“Movies. You’ve seen _movies_.”

“So there’s no chance AT ALL?”, Wolffe made a last attempt. “No Force-fuckery? No ancient artifact of great power? No talisman with the power of nature? No special bond between human and animal?”

“As I said: One; no Force in my galaxy; and second: the only bond y’all be having with a wild animal is the disease they’ll get you!”, she threw a flip-flop at them weakly to disperse them. “Stay away from wildlife! And report to the medbay if you’re bitten or scratched, don’t fucking wait for the full moon you absolute nerds!”

Dani kept a straight, mildly annoyed face until they had all fled the room.

Then she turned to Aleluia, and saw his barely restrained laughter.

They laughed for four minutes straight.


	5. Boba Fett and Dani/Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Holding a grudge against Windu? It's more likely than you think

“Pst! Boba! Psssssssst!”

The boy turned around from where he had been walking down the hallway of the Jedi Temple, eyes narrowed as he searched for the source of the voice.

“Luna?”, he inquired, coming pretty close to looking at her direction.

“Over here!”, she uncloaked herself, waving from the turn she was hiding on.

Boba raised an eyebrow at her, but trotted to her after checking their surroundings.

“Who are you hiding from?”

“Ponds and the other Command clones”, she shrugged.

“Why? You invited us here. And for what I have seen, Ponds is more than welcome.”

“True! But I forgot that _I forgot_ to tell Ponds’ batchmates that I lied on my report and he was actually alive and well. So Wolffe is coming for my ass. And Cody. And Bly. And Bacara. And—”

“I get it”, he raised a hand to stop her. “You also forgot to tell me that we’re related”, he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Details”, she shrugged with a smirk.

Boba scowled harder.

“Come on, it didn’t come up with the conversation!”, she defended herself. It’s not like they had had lots of chances to interact or speak in private.

“Alright”, he huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “What do you want?”

“Right”, Dani refocused. “You’ve heard how I am suing the Senate and Kamino and stuff, yes?”

“You’re going to need an army of lawsuits to win that”, he raised an eyebrow, not sounding displeased about it.

“Hey, I had enough money to afford your services, didn’t I?”, she rested her hands on her hips, sounding pretty proud about that.

“Speaking of which, I’m still waiting this month’s payment.”

Dani frowned.

“You collect at the beginning of the month.”

“Yes; but since you’re leaving me unemployed and had failed to report that to me with two weeks beforehand, I’m charging you a month’s work as compensation”, he swiftly moved his arms behind his back, giving a small businessman speech.

Luna frowned at him.

“Scammer, that’s what you are…”, she grumbled to herself.

Boba gave her a smug, satisfied smile.

“Anyways”, he shook his head. “What was this all about?”

“Ah, yeah”, Dani startled back on track. “Me suing a lot of people”, she smiled devilishly.

“Uh… what about it?”, he asked, wary.

She didn’t mean to sue _him_ , did she?

Her smile grew wider.

“Master Yoda, plea—”

“Quit I have!”, the old frog grumbled, throwing his bag into a small transport. “Retiring to Dagobah, I am! Yaddle’s problem now, this is!”

“But…! This was a _staged coup_! We can’t just let them get away with it!”, Windu still tried to fight.

Yoda turned, the brief flare of anger in his expression turning to resignation, acceptance, and finally; peace.

“End the war have they, have they not?”, he asked.

“I… yes.”

“Killed the Sith Lord have they, have they not?”

“…Yes…”

“Discontent with our decisions they were. And overthrown us they have.”

“…Yes.”

“Then that we leave this in the hands of the younger, I say”, the old Master breathed out, and finally boarded his ship.

Mace stayed there, in the hangar, long after the former Grandmaster had left.

“Windu”, a voice suddenly piped up from behind him, and he startled; taking a deep breath and schooling his expression before turning to the culprit of… all this mess.

“Luna”, he greeted neutrally.

He had lots of conflicting feelings about her. On one hand, she had been conspiring against the Republic and Jedi Order for years on end. On the other, she had actually managed to bring the war to an absolute halt, and—

“I’ve… seen Ponds”, he started, thankfulness growing in his voice. “I wanted to thank you. For saving him and keeping him safe.”

Dani blinked at him, visibly surprised.

“Ah, damn”, she grimaced, to Mace’s utter confusion. “This makes this situation kinda uncomfortable.”

“What do you—”

“Here”, she went straight to the point, unfolding her hands from where she had been hiding them behind her back and handing him a certified datapad.

Windu skimmed over the document, his frown reaching a new degree of depth as he read _Official Citation To Court_.

“I’m helping Boba sue you for the death of Jango Fett”, Dani explained short and clear, her voice icy as a carefully crafted dagger.

They stared at each other for a long, silent moment.

“This is nonsense”, he spoke, carefully controlled. “Jango was a traitor to the Republic. I did it to try and stop the war before it begun!”

She regarded him for a second more, eyes hooded and loaded with cold disdain.

“Cool motive”, she chirped. “Still murder.”

Dani gave him the fakest smile Windu had ever witnessed and vanished, leaving him there with his citation.


	6. Coruscant Forensic And Cleaning Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A salty report on the state of the Supreme Chancellor's Office after Absolute Zero

_Send to: @everybody_

_The cleaning and desinfection of the Supreme Chancellor's Office was done meticulously and following each of the steps described by the Authority Of Public Sanitation, (yes, also steps described from section 12.4.1 to 15.3.2, as per my last email)._

_-Corners were cleaned_

_-The furniture was thoroughly swiped (ALL surfaces of the furniture, section 12 describes clearly that the entirity of the structure must be wiped)_

_-The air shafts were checked and cleaned_

_-Air freshener was generously sprayed all across the room_

_-The floor was mopped_

_-The WALLS were mopped_

_-The team decided to change the whole window panel instead of attempting to clean it (it was also the most economical decision, as described and argued in detail in another email)_

_Yes: we recieve Chancellor Organa's complaints of "_ weird odors _", "_ I think you missed a spot _" and the occasional "_ I think I found a chunk of intestine, but it could also be kidney".

_With that said:_

_We have sanitized the room FIVE times in a week. I am sorry to say that me and my team can't do much more but suggest that the entire Office is demolished and built anew._

_Farewell: me and my team will be logging out of this conversation._

_-Gat Espiga, Head of the Coruscant Forensic And Cleaning Team_


End file.
